Ghostbuster
by Eyto
Summary: Triste nouvelle pour Osaka... Hattori Heiji est tué lors d'un accident. En ramassant le collier de Kazuha, Shinichi ne s'attendait pas à être hanté par le défunt, lui demandant de résoudre l'enquête et de retrouver sa petite amie, portée disparue. Mais était-ce bien un accident ?
1. L'accident

Pour cette petite histoire, que direz-vous de prendre un Heiji mort, et d'hanter Shinichi avec ? Emmerdement, délire et dépression du détective... c'est parti !

Disclaimer : DC c'est à Gosho, sinon Heiji serait vraiment mort... peut-être...

* * *

**Ghostbuster**

_Jour et nuit, sans le savoir... Shinichi possédait un ange gardien. Il s'appelle Heiji Hattori, et il compte bien en faire baver à Shinichi... pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire._

Journée du 7 décembre...20 heures.

Lorsque Shinichi sortit du magasin implanté au détournement d'un carrefour, l'angle d'une rue signalé comme étant dangereuse, il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver des voitures de police et une ambulance garées sur les bas côtés. Tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac à dos, il s'approcha d'un des inspecteurs en chef qui avait été mis sur l'enquête.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir, l'accident avait été fatal; un camion-citerne avait littéralement fracassé l'avant d'une voiture qui n'avait commis en réalité aucune infraction, puisque la cause de l'accident lui-même venait d'un bouche d'égout mal refermé, qui avait provoqué un mauvais maniement au camion.

Bilan, un mort... un certain Heiji Hattori, un jeune homme de 19 ans. Lorsque Shinichi vit son visage, mort, il se rappela de l'affaire au ski ou encore de sa rencontre avec lui sur un terrain de football, et qui aurait cru que ça allait se terminer ainsi pour lui.

De ce qu'il savait à son propos, Heiji avait été dans sa vie de lycéen tout à fait normal, un excellent étudiant mais aussi détective. Toujours farceur, mais sérieux lorsqu'une affaire se présentait à lui, son père était également un grand homme de la police d'Osaka. Pauvre de lui, finir sa vie carbonisée au volant de sa voiture après un choc brutal avec un poids lourd, personne n'aurait souhaité une telle mort.

Aux pieds du détective se trouvait un étrange collier orné de bijoux scintillant en tous genres, qui devait sûrement appartenir à Heiji.

- Tu devrais le garder... peut-être retrouveras-tu sa petite amie pour le lui rendre, déclara l'inspecteur Megure. "Mais elle est introuvable, malheureusement."

Shinichi récupéra le bijou et le mit à l'abri des regards dans son sac, une étrange sensation dans le dos.

_"Mon... collier..." entendit-il, au loin._

Le détective continua sa route, légèrement déçu ne pas avoir pu tisser un lien plus fort avec le détective de l'ouest. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, trouver sa petite amie dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni l'adresse. De plus, les mots de l'inspecteur Megure n'allaient pas l'aider, puisqu'elle était porté disparu depuis plusieurs heures.

En arrivant chez lui, il vida ses affaires sur le comptoir de la cuisine, en y laissant le collier entouré d'une écharpe. Il monta à l'étage, toujours un léger froid dans le dos qui le rendit sur le coup mal à l'aise.

Toujours cette impression d'être surveillé, observé, et ce depuis qu'il était tombé sur ce collier.

Il continua de monter, marche par marche, la sensation devenant de plus en plus lourde compressant son cœur battant entre quatre murs le pressant davantage. Finalement, arrivé en haut, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau tiède pour se remettre des émotions.

"Depuis que j'ai ramassé ce collier, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être suivi et d'entendre des voix." pensa-t-il. "Absurde, je me fais juste des illusions."

Il passa sa serviette habituel pour sécher ses cheveux encore mouillé, et descendit à nouveau les escaliers, ne sentant au passage aucun frisson.

Allumant la télé pour combler ce calme qui était pour lui assez désagréable au vu des dernières heures, il se servit un verre d'eau fraiche dans la cuisine avant de préparer un repas tout en écoutant les dernières informations des journal télévisées.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'une des armoires pour y récupérer du riz, il sentit un nouveau courant d'air froid lui glacer le sang.

Quand enfin le détective se retourna, ce n'était plus le journal qui était diffusé à la télévision, mais une drôle d'émission sur les extraterrestres. La télécommande toujours au même endroit, Shinichi se reposa à nouveau les mêmes questions.

Le téléphone le sortit de pensées, de par la sonnerie qui résonnait dans toute la pièce, l'obligeant ainsi à laisser la préparation de son riz au curry derrière lui. Ainsi, il décrocha le téléphone, nerveux, de sa main droite tremblante.

- Allô ? lança-t-il.

Aucune réponse, mise à part un drôle de "bipbip" qui résonnait en boucle dans ses oreilles. De trop pour le détective, qui raccrocha brutalement tout en serrant les poings de façon un peu brutale, il se retourna pour faire face à un drôle de personnage.

Il était humain, mais de couleur plus grisâtre, ce qui lui permettait de voir à travers son corps. Sur le coup, il faillit faire une crise cardiaque, avant de se coller contre le mur derrière lui. Grâce à fantastique mémoire qui lui avait permis de résoudre mainte affaire, il put identifier le visage qui se présentait à lui : Hattori Heiji, mort depuis une heure.

- Ce bijou, cracha-t-il. "Il appartient à ma petite amie, petit brigand."

Brigand ? Lui ? Certainement pas. Voilà ce qui arrivait aux imprudents qui voulait rendre service.

- Tu... tu es mort, je t'ai vu ! s'écria-t-il. "C'est impossible, je suis en train de rêver."

Heiji ouvrit grand les yeux puis lâcha un petit rire.

- Rêver ? Tu dors debout toi maintenant ? Nan nan, je suis bien réel, devant toi... mais mort, merci de me rappeler ce souvenir, répondit-il. "Si je suis là, c'est parce que tu m'as volé mon collier, celui que je devais remettre à ma petite amie."

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de finir sa phrase, Shinichi ferma les yeux puis claqua sa joue. En les rouvrant, le fantôme qu'il avait crû voir avait disparu. Peut-être avait été-ce dû à son imagination, ou peut-être de par sa mésaventure de la soirée, la rencontre avec une vieille connaissance décédée dans un misérable accident qui ne l'avait pas loupé.

Il s'avança, puis se prit une nouvelle baffe sur l'autre joue, et une fois encore la peur l'envahit.

- Voilà qui va équilibrer la douleur, Aho !

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'existes pas.

- Exactement. Ouais. Voilà, tu es en train de dormir là. BAKA, arrête de prendre cet air de chien battu et explique-moi ce que tu fou avec MON collier !

Shinichi détourna le regard pour vérifier si le collier était toujours à sa place, sur le comptoir avec le curry qu'il avait commencé à préparer. Si Heiji était en sa compagnie, pas de doute, le collier en était le fautif.

- Je ne te l'ai pas volé, je l'ai pris pour rechercher ta petite amie et le lui rendre, se défendit Shinichi. "Mais si tu y tiens, vas-y, prend-le ! Je vais devenir fou si je te vois encore pendant plusieurs minutes."

- Non mais attends je rêve là ! Maintenant, tu vas assumer ton vol. Je vais rester avec toi nuit et jour, jusqu'à ce que tu es remis mon bijou à Kazuha, reprit Heiji en lui mettant une nouvelle claque. "Et crois-moi, avec moi... c'est pas les vacances."

Le détective soupira légèrement.

- Si tu veux...

C'est ainsi que, sur ces mots, Heiji se rendit dans la cuisine avant de fouiller tous les placards, envoyant les assiettes, les plats et des babioles à terre sans broncher et sans aucun scrupule.

- Hé mais... tu peux déplacer des objets ? cria-t-il. "ARRÊTE ! Tu es en train de tout mettre en bordel !"

- J'ai faim, saleté de microbe paraplégique.

- Mais tu es censé être mort, comment peux-tu te soucier de ton estomac !

Une nouvelle assiette tomba sur le sol, se brisant en plusieurs morceaux. Malheureusement, Shinichi ne pouvait rien faire puisque l'autre détective était un fantôme, l'empêchant ainsi de lui coller son poing au visage.

Heiji prit place dans le siège face à la télé, laissant ainsi un Shinichi cloitré sur place.

- Sache que tu es le seul à pouvoir me voir et m'entendre. Et je te rassure ça m'empêchera pas de mettre le bordel, ajouta-t-il en mangeant un saucisson. Ah et, demain debout 6 heures, sinon c'est un seau d'eau.

Shinichi monta à l'étage pour entamer sa toilette, toujours aussi abasourdis. Et comment la science allait-elle expliquer qu'un fantôme le suivait partout, pour son plus profond désespoir ?

Et comment allait-il vivre avec cet énergumène ?

Il s'installa dans son lit avant de fermer les yeux.

"Un rêve, oui... un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve." pensa-t-il.

"Ah oui et, je lis dans tes pensées, aussi." entendit-il au loin.

Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas entendu, puisqu'il dormait déjà.

* * *

Si j'ai choisi le Heiji, c'est parce qu'il y a une raison. Ses côtés farceur, délirant et emmerdeur de niveau professionnel vont être mis en avant !

Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir par review : sans inscription et ça prend 30 secondes.

À bientôt.


	2. Début de l'affaire

Il était temps pour moi de continuer cette fiction toute mimi sympathique...

Heiji va vraiment devenir un emmerdeur de première ! Attention, vraiment, je déconne pas... pas possible de trouver du IC chez Heiji, là...

Dans tous les cas, merci aux quatre formidable personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit mot et... désolé de l'attente :/

Enjoy :)

* * *

**« Tais-toi et écoute. Tu n'entends rien ? Inquiète-toi. »  
**

Il avait toujours l'habitude de se réveiller sur la mélodie d'un réveil, sur le chant des oiseaux, ou quelque chose de bien plus naturel et agréable à l'écoute. Mais ce matin-là, Shinichi se réveilla sous l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée sur le visage, le faisant sursauter tout en sentant l'eau descende sur son pyjama.

Hattori, toujours de sa couleur brillante et invisible en même temps, fronça les sourcils avant de joindre ses bras à son torse avec un air de victoire sur le visage.

- Je rêve là ! Il est 6 heures... et cinq minutes, tu es encore en train de roupiller ? gueula Heiji.

Franchement, vu l'intonation de sa voix, il se demandait même pourquoi le professeur Agasa ne l'entendait pas. Mais en y repensant davantage, en faisant appel à son cerveau encore endormi, il se souvint que d'une chose : qu'il était hanté et qu'en plus seul lui pouvait voir ce "fantôme".

Peut-être suffisait-il de fermer les yeux, de compter jusqu'à trois, et Heiji disparaitrait.

Mais en ouvrant les yeux, il pouvait toujours voir sa tronche de taré général de guerre voire dictateur...

- Tu joues à quoi ? Tu te laves, et tu vas au commissariat pour avoir des nouvelles de Kazuha !

- Du calme, on a le temps... Casper, souligna Shinichi.

Heiji le poussa hors du lit, ne supportant sûrement pas son surnom.

Vint ensuite la toilette rapide, puis la prise en charge des vêtements... un manteau quasiment noir, une chemise grise et un pantalon noir, et hop Heiji le mit à la porte sans attendre une minute supplémentaire.

Pour la suite des événements, Shinichi devait se rendre (forcé par Heiji bien entendu) au commissariat pour avoir les premières informations concernant l'affaire de la disparition de Kazuha, et Heiji tenait à la retrouver en chair et en os. D'ailleurs, il y tenait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir en place et se voyait donc obligé d'embêter les passagers ou le chauffeur en appuyant sur les boutons d'arrêts.

Plusieurs minutes avaient suffi pour que le chauffeur lève le ton, et encore... l'ancien détective de l'ouest s'amusait à souffler sur les cheveux des femmes...

"Ce gars... une vrai catastrophe."

Au bout de plusieurs interminables minutes, les deux hommes (dont un invisible) se dressèrent devant le commissariat central de Tokyo, prêt à y rentrer. Grand était encore un faible mot pour décrire le palais qui se trouvait devant eux, puisqu'il avait été rénové peu après la dernière affaire de Shinichi, ce qui lui provoqua le même effet que chez Hattori : Waouh.

Plusieurs dizaines de policiers parcouraient les trottoirs, le parking ou encore le hall d'entrée visiblement bien garni par les civils déposants plaintes ou demandant à retrouver le chat égaré.

Le détective de l'est poussa les deux portes en vitre, prit un numéro et attendit à nouveau.

- 88...

- Numéro 16 ! annonça l'accueil.

"Eh bah faut pas être pressé..." pensa Shinichi. "Dire que je passe prioritaire quand je travaille sur une affaire, purée..."

Il regarda autour de lui.

Fantastique, voilà qu'Heiji s'amusait à souffler sur les pages d'un dossier soutenu par le bureau d'un agent de police. Et les feuilles de calculs, de lettres et bien d'autres, s'envolaient dans la pièce ou tombaient simplement par terre.

- Bon sang !

Heiji éclata de rire en voyant le pauvre homme ramasser ses feuilles.

"Ça doit être ambiance discothèque tous les jours quand on est mort..."

- Numéro 17 !

_Numéro 25... numéro 38... numéro 56... numéro 87..._

- Numéro 88 !

Heiji poussa Shinichi hors de sa chaise dans un élan de vitesse qui avait attiré le regard curieux des personnes présentes dans la pièce, au nombre de quatre puisque la majorité avait renoncé à attendre.

- Kudo-kun ! déclara l'inspecteur Megure. Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu étais là, tu aurais évité l'attente.

"..."

- Ah euh-... désolé. C'est à quel propos ?

- Du mort d'hier. Hattori Heiji. Je voudrais les détails de l'affaire sur sa petite amie disparue, Kazuha.

- Co-Comment connais-tu son prénom ?

Shinichi se figea.

- Ah- ah bah, longue histoire... et triste aussi.

L'inspecteur Megure leva un sourcil puis fit entrer Shinichi dans son bureau personnel, et à vrai dire, il attendait sa visite. L'inspecteur était toujours sûr des visites du détective, il le connaissait par cœur, ainsi que les affaires qu'il prenait sous son aile sans broncher.

Mais pas celle-ci puisqu'il était plus ou moins forcé par un stupide fantôme, malgré la bonne intention de départ.

- Bien... s'agit-il d'un accident ou assassinat ? demanda Shinichi.

- C'est... un assassinat.

Heiji, présent dans la pièce (certainement à faire des bêtises) écarquilla les yeux.

"On... on m'a tué ?" s'étonna Heiji, seul Shinichi l'entendait.

- La trajectoire a été calculé. Le camion devait percuter ce détective. En fait, la bouche d'égout n'a pas provoqué l'accident puisque celle-ci était juste posée de sorte qu'on puisse la refermer... expliqua Megure.

- Mais alors, que s'est-il passé ? s'écria Shinichi.

- On a des pistes. Tout d'abord, il est possible que le tueur soit en fait le chauffeur... mais nous n'avons pas confirmation, et cet homme est anéanti à cause de cet accident, regrettant sa pauvre journée. Sinon, il est possible que ce soit le frein du camion qui ait été trafiqué.

- Minute... lorsque le camion n'a pas réussi à freiner, il y avait une voiture devant Hattori-kun.

Megure écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment ça ?

- Lorsque j'ai rapidement inspecté la scène, j'ai pu retrouver les marques de deux roues ayant subitement accéléré sur le goudron encore récent. Par rapport à la voiture d'Hattori-Kun, il est impossible que ce soit lui qui ait accéléré, ni freiner. En d'autres termes, la voiture devant notre défunt a réussi à se dégager de la trajectoire, répondit Shinichi.

- Peut-être... et comme Hattori-kun n'a pas accéléré ni faire marche arrière, le camion l'a percuté après le dégagement de la voiture d'en face... acheva l'inspecteur. Cependant, si la trajectoire a bien été calculé, pourquoi ne pas avoir roulé sur la file de droite ? Le chauffeur pouvait tourner.

"La file de droite... elle était dégagée de ce que j'ai appris."

- Je vais continuer mon enquête à Osaka et voir si je peux retrouver Toyama-chan. Elle n'a sûrement pas disparu par hasard... l'assassin devait vouloir se débarrasser d'Hattori-kun pour obtenir une certaine chose de sa petite amie, mais elle a dû refuser et... il s'est servi du camion pour le supprimer.

Shinichi fit signe à l'inspecteur qui hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans une ruelle adjacente au commissariat, il sortit son téléphone portable pour envoyer rapidement un SMS. Le message envoyé, le détective remit son portable dans la poche avant de se tourner vers Heiji.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Pas même des relations que tu avais de ton vivant ? questionna-t-il.

- Débrouilles-toi. Moi aussi j'enquête.

Shinichi pouffa de rire.

- Un fantôme qui enquête sur son propre cadavre. J'espère qu'au moins, tu hanteras Kazuha après ça.

- On verra qui résout l'enquête en premier ! ricana Heiji.

- Pourquoi tu me suis partout ? Essaye de la résoudre de ton côté...

Heiji baissa la tête.

- Tu es en possession du dernier lien qui existe entre Kazuha et moi. Elle est ma vie. Il faut que je la retrouve, qu'elle sente que même parti... je l'aime toujours, et qu'elle a besoin de retrouver une vie normale.

Shinichi étira un sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Hattori..."

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien... on la retrouvera de toute manière.

Heiji sourit à son tour.

_-:-_

La porte de fer grinça avant de se retrouver dans sa position initiale.

Plusieurs bruits de pas se firent entendre, sur un sol de marbre, chaque son résonnant dans la pièce comme si on frappait une épée sur une enclume. C'était très désagréable pour la jeune femme maintenu debout, ligoté à un mur.

- Tu vas être gentil avec papa hein ? Je vais te filmer et envoyer ça à l'abruti qui te recherche et qui à MON COLLIER !

Kazuha plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu peux comprendre ça ? Putain, non tu peux pas comprendre. Et quand viendra l'heure... wiiiuuuuu wouuu BANG ! Ce détective rejoindra ton connard de mari à la morgue.

...

- Bah quoi ? T'es pas d'accord ? Pfff, peu importe. Fais-moi un sourire, bandeau ou pas t'en es capable NON ?

Il arracha le bandeau de sa bouge.

La pauvre jeune femme n'avait même plus la force de crier, et même si elle le pouvait, nul doute que cela ne servirait à rien...

- Allez sourit, dit : aidez-moi. Tout doux.

- Non... soupira-t-elle.

- Allez, pour papa. Tu te rend comptes ? On décroche l'oscar, et on devient célèbre. Plein d'argent. Claaaa kang ! Tout dans la poche ! Haha...

Kazuha laissa couler une larme.

"Espèce de fou."

- Non pas de larmes, les films de pleures et le tralala, c'est de la pure merde irréaliste ! Moi je veux que tu sois honnête. Bon point t'es calme et immobile, ton père doit être fier.

Il pressa le bouton de sa caméra.

- Tu sais, la dernière fois que j'ai kidnappé un mec, il était si calme que j'ai cru qu'il était trop con... donc je l'ai buté. Raah merde, il était cool ce type... bon. Toi encore, t'es du genre discret, comme un porc dans une boucherie, donc ça passe.

Il tapota sur son téléphone qu'il venait de sortir.

- Au fait...

Kazuha releva la tête.

- Tu crois aux fantômes ?

**« Lorsque tu marcheras, seul, dans la rue... surveille tes arrières. Il est là. »**


End file.
